Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to managing a data rate and more particularly managing a data rate based on an amount of available data for a predetermined time period.
Description of the Related Art
A consumer typically has one or more subscriptions for internet access from Internet Service Providers (ISPs), cellular telephone service providers, and the like. Often, as is the case with many cellular telephone service providers, the consumer has a limited amount of data in which the consumer is entitled within a predetermined time period.
The consumer may exceed the quota and face overage charges. In attempting to stay below the quota, the consumer often leaves data unused. Furthermore, a data quota may be used in other data environments besides cellular environments. Specifically, certain ISPs may begin implementing data quotas for home internet use.